


Please don't take my sunshine away

by denyingmyselfalways



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, alternate ending to Blood of Olympus, literally all of this is angst, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denyingmyselfalways/pseuds/denyingmyselfalways





	Please don't take my sunshine away

He was dying, he knew, but he had a promise to uphold.

Festus creaked and groaned, whirring his complaints.

"I know, buddy, I know, but it'll be all over soon, I promise." Leo winced. Another promise.

His breath was becoming labored, but he couldn't die. Not yet.

Festus broke through the clouds, and he saw it: the lone island in the sea of the deepest blue Leo had ever seen.

Was it odd to be elated and yet simultaneously broken?

Becuase Leo was very broken, and seeing that island wasn't helping any. But he gave his hands routine jobs as he kept his bronze dragon from falling from the sky a second time so that he would not think about that.

One thought kept him going through all of this: I have to see her one last time.

The island's white sand grew nearer and nearer, and it was all Leo could do to keep Festus from crashing into it. They landed as softly as they could on the beach, but it was still extremely bumpy and did nothing to help Leo's internal bleeding.

He groaned and slid off the dragon.

He dimly heard her voice calling out his name, but his vision was already clouding and he couldn't keep it together for much longer.

"'Leo! LEO!"

For a moment his sight cleared and he saw her. Her perfectly shaped eyes, creamy skin, and sculpted features.

Even crying, she was beautiful.

"No, Leo, you idiot, how could you-? Why...?" she was sobbing into his shirt.

"Hey, shh, Calypso."

She looked up. "Leo."

"I- I promised..." a coughing fit ravaged his body, blood oozing out of his mouth. "I promised, I would come back, and I did, I-" he was shaking now.

"No! No, Leo, you... no..." she clutched his shirt with one hand, wiping the grime off his face with the other. He wanted to tell her it was no use, but it would have taken too much effort. "Leo."

"S-sing...?"

She nodded, hiccuping through her tears before beginning to sing. At first, her voice was scratchy, but as she got going, it smoothed out, her vocal chords remembering what her brain wasn't thinking about.

“You are my sunshine,” she cleared her throat. “My only sunshine. You make me happy... when skies are gray.”

Leo didn't know how she knew that song, but he didn't feel like asking as his eyes drifted shut, a small smile playing on his lips.

“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you.”

He reached out and entwined their fingers together.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

She hesitated, taking in a shaky breath.

“The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken... so I held... my head...” tears blurred her vision, “and cried.”

“You are my sunshine,”

His breath became more labored.

“My... only sunshine.”

Tears cut through the lyrics.

“You... make me... happy... when skies are... gray.”

She was sobbing now.

“You’ll... never know... dear...” 

His eyes slid shut.

“how much I... love you.” Her voice cracked.

His breathing stilled, hand going limp.

 

Please don’t take my sunshine away.


End file.
